


Mitaka's Thoughts

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Laundry, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka's mind wanders as he follows orders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitaka's Thoughts

The General expected nothing less than perfection in everything and anything. This included his uniform down to his underthings and socks. This was why he had Mitaka hand wash his uniform when it was time for it, giving the lieutenant the time in his schedule to perform his duties appropriately and up to his high standards.

Mitaka's cheeks burned as he ran his hands over the General's pants. He bit his lip, imagining the way the redhead's legs slid into them, the material specially measured to ensure that they fit him without any excess tightness or looseness. He let his fingers ghost over the crotch of the pants, barely able to restrain a moan. If only the General's body were underneath for him to feel through the material...

He couldn't help but bury his face in Hux's coat before it was to be washed. He could smell the General on it, his scent a mixture of sweat and some form of cologne he used very sparingly, the smallest of dabs applied at the sides of his neck. Mitaka wished he could bury his face against the General's neck himself and inhale deeply of the real thing.

The lieutenant winced as he became hard, his thoughts straying wildly into filthy ideas. He thought about undressing the General. He thought about running his lips and tongue all over his body. He thought about being allowed to indulge himself against the other and he...

"Mitaka, what is taking so long?" Hux demanded. He stood in the doorway, dressed in a spare uniform as he frowned at the other. His eyes flicked down to the noticeable erection in Mitaka's pants and he snorted. "Finish with my clothes and perhaps I'll allow your the privilege of helping me undress when my shift is over."

"Yes, Sir!" Mitaka responded at once.

"Good boy," Hux purred.


End file.
